The Legend Of Spyro: New Realm
by DiamondApril
Summary: After destorying Malefor, Cynder and Spyro have time to relax. That all changes when they meet a group of orphan dragons who stay at an orphanage run by a grumpy old dragon. Cynder begins to feel jealous after Spyro begins to like another dragoness
1. Chapter 1, Out On The City

Chapter 1

"Wake up!" yelled Cynder as she tried to shake Spyro awake.

"What do you want?" Spyro mumbled, still half sleep.

"The guardians said wake up, and I suggest you do it." Cynder said shaking him once again.

"Fine, if it will get you off my back then I'm up. Just give me a moment."

"Good. I'll be waiting with the guardians." Cynder said, walking out the room and closing the door with her tail.

He really didn't feel like getting up. Ever since he defeated Malefor and brought the world back together, he didn't have the energy like he used to. The first couple of days, the guardians let him stay in the bed without pressuring him to get up. But now since he had been in the bed for so long, he couldn't have been weak anymore and it was just laziness that kept him from getting up. He knew he had to get up, or the guardians would get him up.

He climbed out of the bed and fell on the floor. After not walking for so long, he almost couldn't walk. He walked around the room a bit. After awhile of doing this, he decided to go on to find Cynder and the guardians. He went to the dining area. The door to the dining area was closed, but he could hear people talking inside. He knew the guardians would be angry if he so easily got up after claiming to be so weak. He knew he had to fake and act like he was still hurt. He opened the door and walked in. He limped when he walked to make it look like he was hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." he said with every step he took.

"You can cut the act Spyro." Cyril said, shaking his head at Spyro.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro said, pretending to be clueless.

"I'm glad your up." Cynder happily, pulling Spyro to a seat next to her.

To Cynder, her and Spyro were like boyfriend and girlfriend; but to Spyro he just didn't feel that close to her, at least at the moment.

"Anyway, me and the guardians have a announcement to make." Terrador stated, as he stood up from his sitting position. "You, Cynder and Sparx shouldn't stay locked up in here. Me and the other two guardians will be out in the city helping to rebuild it. In that time you, Cynder, and Sparx are welcome to go meet others of your own age."

"Speaking of Sparx where is he?" Spyro asked.

"He said he had something to do. He left this morning. I'm sure he'll be back, no need to worry." Cyril replied.

"Trust me, I'm not worrying." Spyro said in a grouchy tone.

"And maybe leaving the temple will take care of that attitude of yours!" Cyril shouted.

Spyro only rolled his eyes.

After breakfast, all of the dragons left to go to the city. The guardians went to help out with rebuilding the city, leaving Cynder and Spyro to do whatever they wanted.

"So…Spyro, what do you want to do?" Cynder asked him, she was hoping he wanted to do something that didn't involve helping someone for a change.

"I don't know maybe we can go help people around the city?" Spyro replied.

Cynder didn't respond, she was too busy cursing in her mind.

"Can we do something else? We saved the world Spyro. Is it possible to take a break from being heroic for a change?"

"What did you have in mind?"

A naughty smile sprung across Cynder's face.

"Follow me."

Cynder lead Spyro to a heavily wooded area. It was a small trail that they walked on. It could barely be seen since the weeds had covered most of it.

"Are we there yet?" he said, a bit anxious to know where the heck she was talking him.

"Almost."

They finally stopped in a courtyard type area. The area was not over grown like the forest was. It had a sidewalk , lined with flowers and in the middle of the courtyard, was a giant rock. It was flat, and almost appeared to be polished.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Spyro said, sitting down on the edge of the rock.

"I found this place, well…when I, um…." Cynder trailed off.

Spyro knew what she was about to say so he just dropped it. He hated reminding her of her past, since she would cry most of the time.

"So, why'd you take me here?" Spyro asked.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you in private."

"You could have talked to me in private in the city, we didn't have to come all the way here. Cynder, what's the real reason we're here?" Spyro said in a stern voice.

Cynder was going to think of another lie, but she just hated lying to Spyro.

"Do you love me?" she asked, staring deep into his eyes.

Spyro tried to beat around the bush by pretending he didn't hear her. She only repeated it, and this time louder.

"Well, I don't know. Don't you think we're too young to love? I mean we are just kinda….you know, like kids."

"Spyro, we saved the world. Don't you think we're not really kids anymore. It's a yes or no question. Do you or do you not love me." she said.

The more he thought about it, he and Cynder really did go through a lot together. The defeated the dark master, and saved the world which really is a big task. Maybe he did love her, but he just didn't really know yet.

"I love you."

" I love you too Spyro."

Cynder leaned closer to him to try and kiss him but he turned his head.

"I'm not ready for that yet."

Cynder only giggled.

She had planned to mate with Spyro, but just knowing that he loved her was enough to satisfy her, for the moment.

They went back to the city. They just walked around for a while, before finally stopping at what was left of a water fountain in the center of the city.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, but I am hungry." he replied.

"Ok, let's find something to eat then."

"Hey look, I see a concession stand over there." Cynder said.

It was a large crowd of dragons in the area.

"Follow me." Cynder said before dashing off.

Spyro tried to follow her but it was too many dragons in the way, and he lost sight of her. He wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into a dragoness.

"I'm sorry." Spyro said as he helped the dragoness to her feet.

"It's ok. Hi, I'm Kyra."

Kyra was a beautiful shade of yellow, which glistened in the morning sun.

"I'm Spyro."

"You're the legendary purple dragon. It's a honor." she said as she bowed down to Spyro.

Just then Cynder came thru the crowd.

"Where were you Spyro?" she shouted in anger. She noticed the dragoness standing next to Spyro. "Who's this?"

"This is Kyra." he replied.

Kyra extended her paw to Cynder, expecting her to shake paws.

Cynder only stared at Kyra's paw as if her paw was dirty.

"Humph!" Cynder walked of.

"Don't mind Cynder."

"Oh, I won't." Kyra replied.

* * *

_**Ok, This is my first story so please go easy on me when it comes to reviews. **_

**_Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2, Lady's House Of Horrors

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later Kyra."

"Sure it's fine. It was nice meeting you Spyro." she replied.

Spyro waved to her before hurrying off to find where ever Cynder ran off to. He soon found her; she was at the fountain where the two had been before. He went and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Cyn, what happened back there? I mean, why'd you lash out like that?"

"You expect me to be fine with you all up on some other dragoness?"

"Nothing happened, I just bumped into her. You did have to be so mean to her."

"Maybe I do owe her an apology. Fine, let's go find her."

They went to go find her. She was sitting down on a bench, in the same area as before.

"Um, Kyra I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I'd like to start over." Cynder stated, she really didn't want to apologize but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Sure." Kyra replied.

"It's nice to meet you Kyra, I'm Cynder." Cynder replied, with a fake smile on her face.

"Wait, your Cynder? Terror of the skies Cynder?"

Cynder only put her head down in shame.

"Well she's not like that anymore." Spyro said, coming to Cynder's defense.

"Well then, I'd love to stop and chat some more but I outta be going home. Lady is going to be mad if I'm late again." Kyra started to walk off.

"Who's Lady?" Cynder asked.

"Oh, Lady is kinda like my mother. She owns the orphanage I live at. It's called "Lady's House Of Love." You could come with me if you want?"

Suddenly, Cynder felt sorry for Kyra. She felt that she could be nicer to Kyra now since Kyra didn't have a chance with Spyro.

"That would be ok." Cynder replied.

"Great, follow me."

Kyra lead them to the orphanage which was on the far side of the city. The building looked old, but it happened to be well maintained. It was surrounded by a gate, which was falling apart a bit. Kyra unlocked the fence so Cynder and Spyro could walk inside. She was about to open the door but then she stopped.

"I'd like to warn you two that everyone here is a bit….different."

"What do you mean by different?" Spyro asked.

"You'll see what I mean."

Kyra opened the door and allowed Cynder and Spyro to walk in first. There were tons of dragons in the building. Each appeared to be normal, but it was hard to tell since the lighting in the building was a bit dim.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends."

Kyra walked over to a group of dragons in the corner of the room.

"That's Wynn and Lynn." Kyra pointed to two green dragoness. "That's Test." she pointed to a Cyan colored dragon. "And that's Alana." she then pointed to a light purple dragoness. "Want to meet Lady?"

"Sure." Cynder and Spyro replied.

Kyra lead them down another hallway and stopped at a door. She knocked on the door than stood back. A grumpy, light pink dragon opened the door.

"What, what do you want?" the dragon yelled.

"Lady these are my friends Spyro and…." but Lady cut Kyra off after she said Spyro.

"Spyro the savior?"

Spyro blushed a bit, he didn't know how much people looked up to him.

"Well I'm not really a savior." he replied, trying not to seem vain.

"Sure you are! Come inside." Lady held the door open so Spyro could come inside.

"Also, this is my friend Cynder." Kyra said.

Lady stopped in her tracks.

"Terror of the skies Cynder? She has no business being here. After all the trouble she's caused me, I want her out of my building!" Lady shouted.

Cynder only covered her face with her wing to hide her tears. No matter how much she wanted to forget her past, she was reminded of it every day. She slowed walked to the door, still crying. Kyra felt sorry for Cynder and knew she had to do something.

"Come on Cynder, we can go talk to the other dragons." Kyra said, hoping she could cheer Cynder up.

Lady and Spyro talked for hours; mostly about nothing of real importance. Spyro was in the middle of talking with Lady when he remembered that Kyra tried to warn him about the dragons in the orphanage. It would be better to ask than the orphanage owner about why she said that than to ask Kyra.

"Lady, is there anything wrong with the dragons here at the orphanage?" he asked.

"What gave you that idea?"

Spyro just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, most of the dragons here have some form of disorder or are mentally ill."

Spyro almost choked when she said that.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well a good example is Kyra. Kyra is a paranoid schizophrenic. She claimed to be hearing voices in her head. Her parents dropped her off at a mental ward and never returned. She was dropped here because the ward couldn't afford to take care of her. There are many of other cases like Wynn and Lynn. They were twins born conjoined. Their parents didn't have the time, or the money to take care of them so they were dropped here. We had a fundraiser last year to help raise money for a surgery that would disconnect them. We raised enough money and they were able to go thru with the surgery."

Spyro couldn't believe all he had just heard. Kyra a schizophrenic? It was a bit too much for him to take in all at once. He knew he had to ask Lady as much questions as possible since it maybe the only questions he could ask before he left.

"What about Test and Alana? What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"Nothing. There are plenty of ok dragons here. No everyone is mentally ill."

"This was nice talking to you Lady, but I think it's time for me to go." Spyro replied, it was getting late and he should really be getting back to the guardians.

"No, thank you. I got a chance to talk to Spyro, the savior."

Lady opened the door and let him out. The first thing her was going to do was find Cynder. He went back into the area he was in before. There he found Cynder and Kyra, talking as if they had known each other since they were kids.

"Cynder, I think we should go now. The guardians are probably worried about us." Spyro stated.

"Ok, fine. Bye Kyra!" she said, waving to Kyra.

Kyra only waved back.

They went back to the cabin to find the guardians waiting at the door. They definitely didn't look happy.

"Where were you?" Terrador said in an angry tone.

"Me and Cynder were hanging out with a friend. We're sorry if we're late." Spyro stated.

"It's ok for now. But next time _be_ back on time. You two should go to your rooms."

* * *

It took me forever to update this! I was soooo busy building websites and writing other stories I totally forgot this existed.

I'd like to thank those who gave me good reviews, thanks to those reviews I changed alot in my story including the summary. Please tell me how much you like this chapter, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3, Stalker

Spyro and Cynder both met is Spryo's room to discuss the day.

"Kyra's a what now?" Cynder asked.

"I t told you before, a paranoid schizophrenic! Out of all the dragons we could have befriended, we had to meet her."

Cynder shrugged, "Actually, she's not that bad. Maybe we shouldn't look at her illness and maybe we should look at her heart."

Spryo looked shocked, "Cynder? You hated her guts and now your saying we should give her a chance. Did you get brainwashed while I was talking to Lady?"

Cynder laughed, "No, but I can tell you one thing. I saw a brighter side to her. Despite her…..mental disorders, I think she could be a great friend. But even if we both decide not to be her friend, we really don't have to see her ever again."

"Good point. Heck! Why are we even talking about her? Let's go to bed. I could use a good night's sleep."

Cynder nodded. Cynder soon left Spyro's bedroom and went to her own. She currently had nothing against Kyra. Kyra was a schizophrenic, if that didn't make her the dragoness that Spryo would least like, what would? Spyro and Cynder soon went to bed.

The next morning, things went by strangely. The guardians seemed unusually tired and Spyro and Cynder found themselves bored the death. Wait, I take that back. The day went by as normal (because the guardians being tired was something that happened daily).

It was early in the morning while both Spyro and Cynder were eating breakfast that there was a knock on the door. When Cyril went to open the door, he found a yellow dragoness, around the same size as Cynder standing at the door.

"Well good morning sir," the dragoness said.

"Um…yea, whatever," Cyril replied, looking tired.

"I'm looking for Spyro and Cynder? Are they here?"

Cyril didn't respond. He left the door wide open and went back to the mess hall. The dragoness took it upon herself to go in and stepped inside. She immediately trotted down the hallway to where ever she believed Spyro and Cynder were.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were sitting in the mess hall, quietly talking.

"And anyway," Spyro paused. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name. He ignored this and kept talking to Cynder.

"Spyro…" the strange voice repeated again.

Spyro was sure now that he had heard something. He turned to Cynder, "Did you just call my name?"

Cynder gave him a crazy look, "No. I'm sitting right next to you."

"Well I'm sure I heard a voice call my name."

"Are you sure it wasn't the voice of Malefor coming back from the dead," she teased.

"You know Cynder, that was so funny that I forgot to laugh," he said in a grumpy tone.

Cynder hit him on the back playfully, "Can't take a joke, real mature Spyro."

Spyro shuffled in his seat; maybe he was just going crazy. It couldn't be Malefor….could it?

"Spyro….Cindy!" the voice shouted again, this time making both of our heroes cringe in fear.

Spyro and Cynder both turned around to see none other than Kyra. Spyro did a relieved sigh, and to say he thought Malefor had came back to haunt him.

"What are you doing here?" Spyro asked.

Cynder was about to ask the same question when a thought popped up in her mind. _Did the yellow bitch just call me Cindy? _she thought_. I outta rip her scales off. _

Kyra gave Spyro and Cynder a odd grin, "Me and the other dragons were wondering would you come over to the orphanage."

"Wait…..how did you find out where we lived?" Spyro asked.

Kyra smiled, "Oh I followed you home yesterday."

Spyro and Cynder exchanged uneasy glances.

"Stalker," Cynder murmured. Cynder purposely said it loud enough for Kyra to hear. Kyra wasn't weaken by her harsh words.

"So are you coming?" Kyra asked once again.

"Why not."

Cynder immediately kicked Spyro in the leg, "You didn't ask me for my judgment."

"Maybe your judgment isn't needed here," he shot back, giving her a glance which made her want to slash his throat.

* * *

**I know it's taken me forever to update. In my defense I have been having issues with my computer and updating this story has been the last thing on my mind. This is an extremely short chapter, this is actually a chapter I just wrote up just so I'd have more time for chapter 4. I barely proof read this chapter so please don't yell at me if there are errors. I also improved on my grammar since I am doing a "speical" project in a couple months, I will post what it is in the next chapters of this story.**

**Also I've created by own fanfiction website! **

**You can visit it by going to spyrofanfiction(dot)co(dot)cc**

**The website doesn't have alot of members because, FYI, I haven't advertised it. It's sorta a work in progress. If you are a Spyro fanfiction writer to are welcome to join and help me build the site :) I'm looking for helpers. If you've joined, please drop me a review saying you did so that way I can see who all from is joining. **

**-DiamondApril**


	4. Chapter 4, Oasis

Spyro and Cynder followed an overjoyed Kyra to the orphanage.

"Everyone is excited that you're coming back," Kyra said, glancing back at Spyro and Cynder. "Let's just say we don't get many visitors."

"Right," Spyro murmured, glancing at Cynder who was still giving him "the evil eye."

They soon approached the building. Spyro and Cynder were both shocked to see the dragons and dragonesses that they had met earlier already waiting outside.

Cynder sighed; having to "hang out" with a bunch of low life dragons from an orphanage was going to be one of the worst days of her life. Even working for the Dark Master wasn't going to be this bad.

"Hey," the light purple dragoness said, gesturing to Spyro.

"Your name is Alana right?" Spyro asked.

She nodded, "That's me. I'd like to that you for coming."

Cynder gave Alana and evil glance. She was thanking Spyro from coming and not her? She was about to get a wakeup call…

"And I don't get any thanks for coming?" Cynder asked, advancing towards the light purple dragoness.

Alana snickered; she knew right that moment that Cynder was protective over Spyro. What better thing to do than push her buttons. Alana didn't respond but only walked off, her tail swaying seductively behind her.

Cynder grimaced as she watched Spyro watch Alana walk away. As soon as Alana left, Cynder turned to Spyro.

"I don't like her."

"Jealous?" Spyro teased, noticing Cynder's face begin to grow a bright red. "I never knew you were the jealous type Cynder."

Cynder pouted, "I don't care, I just don't enjoy the fact that she thanks you before me. We're both heroes right?"

Spyro shook his head in disbelief, "You know that's not why you don't like her. You just don't like her because-"

Cynder immediately shhed Spyro upon the sight of Kyra approaching them.

"You guys want to go for a walk?" Kyra asked.

"No," Spyro stated, "I'd rather fly." With that, Spyro darted off into the air. Soon the other dragons followed him; flying off into the air. Everyone had a joyous smile of their face except Cynder, who sported an irrated scowl.

Fly actually felt nice; feeling the cool air running between his scales and feeling the breeze in his face made him never want to land. He reduced his flying speed so the others could catch up to him.

"Follow me, I know a great watering hole," Kyra shouted, over the sound of the churning winds. Kyra soon darted off in the opposite direction and Spyro and the others followed.

She soon landed in an area which reminded Spyro of an oasis. It was a luscious environment with beautiful palm trees and a river of pure water which ran thru its center.

"Wow," Spyro exclaimed, taking in the beauty of this amazing environment. "Where are we?"

"On the far side of the realm," Kyra replied, retracting her wings. "By far, most people don't even know that this place exists. Me and my friends come here all the time, it's quite relaxing."

Spyro slowly walked over to the river and glanced it its pure water. It appeared to shine in the midday sun.

"It's alright here," Cynder stated, as she landed on the ground. "If the guardians allowed me to search the realm than I bet I could find a place like this."

Kyra ignored Cynder's comment and stretched out on a rock.

Cynder stared into the river; its water seemed much cleaner than the water sold in the city. It wouldn't hurt to try it. She extended her tongue to the river, just enough to where her tongue gently scaled the water. Returning her tongue to her mouth, she smacked her tongue around the insides of her mouth as she tried to taste the water. It actually tasted good! It tasted so pure and….

Suddenly there was a scream, which made the entire group of dragons look around. Cynder looked back and noticed that Spyro and Alana were gone. _Oh crap!_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Oh crap is right Cynder, LMAO **

**I'm proud of myself, I just submitted two chapters within 12 hours. That's pretty rare for me. Also, today when I was writing this chapter my sister was reading over my shoulder and helped to point out some problems with my cliffhangers. It then came to my attention, as far as suspense, my story sucks! So in this chapter I tried to add some suspense and there will be plenty in the next chapter. **

**In my last chapter I said I'd spill the beans about my speical project, but I decided to post it in chapter 5 instead. Also, I'd like to tell everyone about my Spyro Fanfiction site at spyrofanfiction(dot)co(dot)cc**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 coming tomorrow. A link to my site can also be found on my profile. I also now accept guest reviews fro my stories.**

**-DiamondApril**


End file.
